


Sander Sides but it’s things Nicholas Black Said as a Teenager.

by wow_thats_angsty



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Anxiety | Virgil Sanders is a Little Shit, Crack, Deceit | Janus Sanders is a Little Shit, Incorrect Quotes, This is just crack, im Writing this at one in the morning, send help, they’re all just little shits
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-06
Updated: 2021-01-06
Packaged: 2021-03-16 18:13:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 751
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28586289
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wow_thats_angsty/pseuds/wow_thats_angsty
Summary: I watched https://youtu.be/MTgZnO5pQ-0 that video and thought it was funny so incorrect quotes time, baby. Some are slightly modified but eh. Also featuring some of my favorite comments on that video.Rated teen and up for cursing.
Relationships: Friends - Relationship, that’s it - Relationship, they’re all friends - Relationship
Kudos: 16





	Sander Sides but it’s things Nicholas Black Said as a Teenager.

**Author's Note:**

> Excuse me, I like to think I’m funny. Also this was posted from my phone. Sorry if there’s any formatting issues because of that.

Patton: We were a sad group of kids.

Thomas: I’m still a sad group of kids.

Thomas: I myself am my own sad group of kids.

-

Virgil: I, am a motherfucking gentleman and you  **points at Janus** are a classy hoe

-

Remus: Yeast Human Yeast Bread

Thomas: Context?

Remus: no

-

Roman: The Kraken cannot sing karaoke or yell ‘yeast’

Thomas: Con....text?

Roman: no

-

Roman: I think I stole everyone’s sexuality in the womb.

Janus: Mildly relatable

-

Logan: I know dying it your favorite past time, but i suggest not doing it.

Virgil: Fuck you, I wanna do it.

-

Janus: That said health and wellness, I thought it said wealth and hellness.

-

Logan: I believe I’ve lost my pen.

Virgil: that’s what happens when you live in Idaho.

Logan: We live in Florida.

-

Janus: The first commandment is is fuck bitches, get money

-

Remus: You look like a frog doing anal for the first time

Thomas: CONTEXT?

Remus: hmmm... no

-

Remus: Does Bigfoot shampoo his dick?

Logan: The answer is no. Bigfoot doesn’t live in society and would not have access to shampoo. Thanks for the inquiry, though.

-

Patton: Fuck you, I’m going to snort a goddamn cat.

-

Janus: I don’t have ankles.

-

Virgil @ Janus: Eat a turnip for all I care you bastard.

-

Logan @ Remus: You eat your noodles in an oddly sexual way.

-

Remus: LOL means lick old ladies.

-

Janus: What do you mean I committed tax fraud? I am but a child.

-

Virgil: I wanna cha-cha real smooth right off a fucking cliff.

-

Remus: Possum bless.

Thomas: I’m not going to get context, am I?

Remus: No, you are. The other sides and I were playing Jackbox games and needed to rearrange the words ‘awesome sauce’ and came up with Possum bless.

-

Janus: Remus is a tiny piece of trash that I consider my friend.

-

Patton: I’ve been reduced to sad kazoo noises.

-

Remus @ Janus: I have been very up close and personal with the smoke in your chimney.

-

Remus: Baja blast up your ass.

-

Virgil: I’m dead, get over it.

-

Virgil: Off to commit some atrocities with the squad.

-

Janus: So what war crimes have you committed so far? Do you have like a checklist? 

-

Virgil: Sneky sneks are sneaky snakes and sneks are snail necks. Tongue twister...

-

Remus: So, funny story, I have a Cheeto up my anus.

-

Virgil: hiss loudly to assert dominance.

-

Remus: The DEEEEEP south

-

Patton: nothing makes me happier than a good goat.

-

Logan: Bread crumbs can’t be worse than semen

-

Virgil: I can tie my shoes. I am now part of the superior race.

Janus: Those are the qualifications?

Remus: Four year olds can get the fuck out, then.

-

Roman: I like creative self-loathing.

-

Remus: A real redneck cums backwards.

-

Virgil: Lowkey, house in a bridge.

Logan: 

Virgil: lowkey

-

Roman, holding up an edited photo of a turkey with rainbow feathers: He wants rights.

-

Remus @ Janus: you’re a gay little turkey and you know it.

-

Logan: We are not going to write gay turkey fanfiction. 

-

Virgil: Ah yes, the gay turkey saga.

-

Remus: Peasant, go break me a whore.

Thomas: Context???

Roman: google translate thingy gone wrong.

-

Patton: We are wingmen worthy of the Air Force.

Virgil: That was a pretty good pun, I’ll tell you that.

-

Virgil: it’s an UNMATING call.

-

Remus: Aren’t we all just sausages, producing sausages? 

Logan, pulling out a vocab card: Worst _ hot take _ I’ve ever heard.

-

Janus: if I wanted to go hit some balls, I’d just walk into a KKK convention and bring on the pain.

-

Roman: if they’re wearing a dope hat, I can’t make fun of them.

-

Patton: everything about this is sin, I need to report this to Jesus immediately. 

-

Remus: I’m on twenty different drugs... and they’re all ecstasy.

-

Logan: I squash my feelings down with my feelings squasher-downer. 

Patton: me too.

-

Virgil: I wanna become a ghost so I can fuck around with the store mannequins.

-

Remus: I’m the poor man’s lsd.

-

Patton: I almost dampened that man’s shoes!

-

Janus: I shove political benefits up my ass every other Thursday.

-

Patton: Zoos are like... turtle concerts?

-

Virgil @ Janus: did you just hack capitalism?

-

Janus: I’m a good driver... I just have trouble staying on the road.

-

Remus: A hairy lizard is a platypus.

Virgil: This is the hottest take I’ve ever heard.

-

Janus: I like the fish with the pointy heads because they look like they can slide into your dms. 

-

Thomas: I’m seven gays in a trench coat.


End file.
